


Pragma

by Malaiikka



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America, MCU, Marvel
Genre: 1940’s bucky, F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaiikka/pseuds/Malaiikka
Summary: Tumblr prompt for @oopswakanda posted here





	Pragma

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for @oopswakanda posted here

In all honesty, Bucky hated being stationed in Italy. The summers were too hot for his liking and the air was dry and harsh. On the other hand when the heat wasn’t actively trying to melt his brain, it stormed just about every week leaving his clothes damp and him irked most of the day. Training didn’t stop—not even for mother nature and colonel Phillips was one unsympathetic son of a bitch, making them run however many miles he felt like that particular day in the mud with forty-pound bag packs strapped to them.

  
It wasn’t all horrible, he reminds himself. If he’d never been stationed, he’d had never met Shuri.

  
“We have to be quiet,” he whispers trying at seriousness and utterly failing. How could he when he had the prettiest girl by his side, her gentle laugh echoing around them. Anyway, if he really wanted to shut her up all he’d need do is kiss her senseless and take her breath away like he just did moments ago. But he wants to hear her voice one last time, no matter how much trouble he might get in. She’s worth it, besides he can always get Steve to vouch for him with Peggy.

  
Thinking of Steve he’s reminded of their mission only a few hours ahead and he thinks of how much he’d rather not go. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks he should feel shame for it. After all he willfully chose to enlist and fight the good fight. And truly they were, in the last few months since Stevie officially joined them and formed the commandos, the allies had made progress and the enemy lines were steadily being pushed back. Victory would be in their grasp soon he’s sure of it, it just couldn’t come any faster for him.

  
“Come back to me.”

  
He turns at Shuri’s words and faces her where she has her head rested on his arm. They’re seated in the back of one of the jeeps watching the last remnants of the rain lightly pouring around them. She’s tucked all along his side for warmth as his arm runs across her prickled skin.  
“You left me,” she begins sounding petulant and looking downright adorable. Her voice is even softer now and that’s how he knows she’s sleepy, no matter how much she objects.

  
“I’m right here pretty girl,” he responds even though he knows what she means.

  
“No dummy, I meant up here.”

  
Her finger taps lightly at his temple and he gives a sheepish smile. He did have a habit of getting lost in his thoughts. He makes up for it by hauling her fully on his lap, where she snuggles in his chest even more. No matter how much he doesn’t want it, his thoughts do drift back to his mission the next day.

  
He doesn’t want to leave Shuri. This woman he’s only known for a few months has imprinted on him in a way no other ever did before her and he can’t fathom any moment not spent with her. It should scare him how hard and fast he’s fallen. Ever since he saw her up on the stage behind Steve, she’s all that’s occupied his thoughts. Before her there was only Steve and then he had to leave and fighting was the only thing on his mind.

  
“There you go, leaving me all to my lonesome again” She sighs out. He’d thought she fell asleep as her breath had evened and he’d zoned out again.

  
“I don’t want to leave,” he finds himself blurting out. That’s another thing about Shuri. He can’t help but want to share everything with her. The battlefront was a lonely place where you’re encouraged to keep your thoughts to yourself and not bother others. That’s how he’d carried on before Shuri came along and as they rapidly grew close he’d opened up like a budding flower.

  
“I don’t want to leave you,” he adds on as she looks up at his face under dark eye lashes. He thinks that’s as close as he’s getting to a confession tonight. Shuri was special and made him question everything he thought he knew. He doesn’t want to scare her off with some premature declaration of love.

  
“I don’t want you to leave either.”

  
“So let’s run away,” he whispers.

  
He doesn’t know where that came from, and certainly it wasn’t a possibility on any planet. He would rather die than desert his fellow soldiers, but for a brief moment he considers what would happen if they both took off in the middle of the night. He’d take her to the countryside. He remembers she’s also a city girl and how she’d told him she’d marveled at all the fields and animals she’d seen on the train ride to the barracks. Yes, that’s what he’d do. He’d find a quaint home just for the two of them with no one else in sight. Raise some animals, cows maybe goats. He’d spent his entire life in Brooklyn but he’s pretty sure he’d learn and adapt. He did spend that one summer at his uncle’s farm in Georgia as a teen. He paints a picture so vivid in his mind he can almost taste it. They’d spend their days under the sun and nights under the stars and moon and everything would be fine.

  
“That would be nice, wouldn’t it?” She asks amusedly and in his heart he knows It would be perfect. She yawns and he feels bad for making her stay up so late. Her fingers fiddle with the metal of his tags where they lay cool on his neck and he gets a not so smart idea.

  
“Here,” he starts as he pulls them over his neck and hands them to her where she just stares at them quizzically then understanding hits her,

  
“Uh-uh you need those,” she says pushing his hand back to him where he holds them.

  
“Only if I die.”

  
“Bucky!” She responds, fully alert in his lap now.

  
“I’m serious,” he continues and places them around her neck, tangled with the pearls there then he takes on a much more serious tone, “think of it as a promise of my return.”

  
She still looks unsure and alarmed at his words but she’s stopped squirming and he knows he’s won this time around. He had all intention of surviving tomorrow. They would catch Zola and win this war eventually.

  
It’s early morning, the rain has softened some more and it’s time they both get back. She leaves him with a kiss, soft and sweet as she.

  
“You come back to me sergeant.”

  
“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @[malaiikka](https://malaiikka.tumblr.com)


End file.
